thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcent
One of the intelligent orcs, displaying a tendency to philosophize. Orcent finds his nature deeply depressing and doesn't see any way to overcome his animal instincts. Accepting Simon as his master seems to have helped, and he can behave civilly enough, but he remains moody, conscious of the fragility of his intellect against the raw force of his basal instincts. Orcent is recruited early in the story and leads your core military forces. Story Orcent is first encountered just before reaching Stineford, on a farm apparently ransacked by his band of orcs. However, it seems that he picked this farm because it was targeted by corrupt knights from nearby Stineford, who would rape and kill farm inhabitants and blame it on orcs. Orcent admits that undeniable orc instincts would have led to rape as well, but at least it would have prevented the knights' future atrocities. The knights were too strong for Orcent's band, but Simon's party takes them down. Simon then dominates Orcent, while also giving him greater self-control and authority over the orc band. He provides the base minimum army during the battle against the horde. If no one else, you will still have his forces. Orcent becomes a temporary party member during the Gathering, and is given hope when he meets Balia there. She claims it is possible not only to use him as raw material for better orcs, but to actually spawn his soul into a better body. After a lot of investigation, trials, and improvements, she is able to keep her promise. During the Third Arclent War, he is a key player in the control of the Orc hordes under the banner of the Incubus King, and the player has the chance to get him as a party member again. Lucy In addition to his desires for self-mastery, Orcent at one point expresses the wish for a woman who would willingly copulate with him. Lucy is the only candidate for this. While recruiting her is optional, it is an easy way to make progress in gathering ProN for the deal with Megail. They are happy together at first, and their sex seems to ease Orcent's drives, but by Chapter 2 Orcent stops touching her out of fear he'll hurt her. By Chapter 3, Orcent has sent her away to start an independent life in Ari-Yhilina as one of Queen Janine's servants. After the war (Chapter 4), both have relocated to Simon's new headquarters but they are no longer a couple. Skills Orcent needs no points of any kind for his special skills, so there is no reason to use the Attack command at all. His starting skills are his only ones. Starting equipment Weapon: Orc Sword. * Orc weapons Off-hand: Orc Shield. * Orc shields Headgear: None. * Orc headgear Bodygear: Orc Armor. * Orc armor Accessory: None. * Orc accessories ** In the Bloody Spire, he has a fixated accessory: Orcent's Eyepatch. Tactics Orcent is a physical hitter. Since he has very low MDF, he is particularly vulnerable to some forms of magic. Orcent can receive a complete set of Yhilin Orc equipment after drinking with guards at the bar during Chapter 3. Before the outbreak of the Third Arclent War, he receives an enchanted eyepatch created by Yhilini succubi which halves the damage he takes from enemy attacks. In the fights alone, there are basically three strategies: * If the enemy is a tough one, it is better if you start with one or two Defensive Attacks. The debuff to ATK, and AGI can in some cases tip the scales in your favor. Then switch to another move based on whether the enemy has a lot of DEF or not. * If the enemy has high evasion or DEF, use Piercing Attack which ignores it. * If the enemy has little DEF, try to finish it as soon as possible by spamming Aggressive Attack. At the Gathering, there are only 3 enemies Orcent can fight that even have DEF: the Fallen Chosen, the Blood Orc Veteran, and the Orc Sentinels. In the Bloody Spire there are more. Especially complicated are the Armored Fighters. If the situation turns difficult but you want to carry on, don't hesitate to use Orc Potions, sold by orc merchants, or the Huge Life Potion, if you have it. Regular healing abilities also work on orcs, but due to their large healthpool they may be less effective than the potions. Special notes He's responsible for the Army system; you must talk to him to know your army size and quality. As your Army grows in size and complexity he cannot always give exact numbers, but when conflict is imminent he always will. Once Orcent rejoins the group in Chapter 4, you can see various conversations between him and party members by visiting bars around the continent. It even has a benefit at the Council of Gawnfall. Scenes * Orcent Orgy - Only if you did well enough against the orc horde. * Orcent x Succubus - On Yarra's route, talk to the succubus guarding the Lord of Blood's room (to the left of your room) after the tournament. References Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Guest party members